


Really Eren?

by musix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musix/pseuds/musix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets a lot of shit for trying to kill Mikasa during the mission to seal the hole in the wall. But he gets even more shit for punching himself in the face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Eren?

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just Armin poking fun at Eren.

"I can't believe you punched yourself in the face. Did you really do that?"

"Armin please." The two boys were sitting in the eating lounge, taking advantage of the free time they had in the morning.

"But seriously? You just punched yourself right in the face?"

Eren growled. "I don't exactly remember what I did so I can't confirm what I did or didn't do. You'll have to ask Mikasa."

And speak of the devil there she was, walking through the doors followed closely by Sasha. When she caught sight of her childhood friends she turned to Sasha and said something. Sasha nodded understandingly and split off to join Jean and Connie at a nearby table. She sat down across from Eren and Armin like usual and smiled when Armin gave her a grin of his own.

"Good morning Mikasa! How did you sleep?"

"Fine I guess. Sasha had a stomach ache in the middle of the night so I had to help her with that for a while."

"You and Sasha have been getting pretty friendly lately huh?" Armin inquired, smiling when Mikasa averted her gaze.

"We're just friends." A small blush appeared on her face but she quickly hid it with her scarf. "What's wrong with Eren?" Eren was pouting with his cheek resting against his knuckles.

"He's just upset because there's a rumor that he punched himself in the face after he tried to kill you that one time."

"I didn't try to kill her! And I didn't punch myself in the face!"

"You did." Both boys turned their heads to her. Eren buried his face in his arms while Armin laughed.

"You really did punch yourself in the face? That's why I found you all messed up that day?"

"Armin shut up."

"It was pretty funny now that I think about it."

"Not you too Mikasa!"

The dark haired girl just shrugged, resting her chin in her hand. She was staring across the room towards a different table but at the moment her friends didn't care what was on her mind.

"So you go full titan, try to hit Mikasa, then punch yourself in the face? And you did that so hard that your face was all messed up along with your hands?" Armin fell back into his fit of giggles. "Why did you even hit yourself?"

"I don't know. I can't remember."

"I can understand trying to hit Mikasa. You lost control and had no idea what you were doing. But were you punishing yourself or something?"

"I don't remember!"

Mikasa turned her attention back to her friends and decided now was a good time to help Armin with his questions. "He hit himself trying to hit me."

"Did you swing so hard your fist flung back and hit your face Eren?" The poor titan shifter was holding his face in his hands, ignoring any questions asked of him. Armin instead looked to Mikasa for answers.

"I was on his face trying to get him to come back and when his hand healed he tried to hit me. I moved out of the way just in time."

Armin lost it. "This sounds like a silly play! I'm so sorry for laughing Eren." As the blond erupted into more laughter at imagining his friend knocking himself out, Eren sent a glare at him.

"Want me to show you how to punch yourself in the face?"

"This is a rare occasion where I am going to deny new knowledge. I'll let you be the face punching pro." Armin saw that he'd made one too many jokes and immediately jumped away from Eren's attack. He stumbled for a second before sprinting out of the room followed closely by Eren.

Mikasa sighed heavily, getting up from the table and walking out the door in the direction of her friends. "Idiots."


End file.
